Okean (Океан)
This is Byss's oc, please refrain from using her without permission in rps, adopts, ect. It would also be preffered that commissions were posted on Abyss's wall. Thanks! "In reality, we all die, some die sooner than others do." -Okean ༺PERSONALITY༻ | Realist | Focused on her realism, this dragon is. Give her anything, she'll find that it is what it is. There's never something that comes from her mouth that has'nt been processed down to the exact way it is. Only occasionally will she spew out pessimism or optimism. | Stubborn | Once Okean has been attatched to something, good or bad, it is hard to get her away from it. Willpower outweighs any descision Okean makes in her mind, almost like a mind over heart matter. | Ruthless | Okean is not ashamed to say she has killed before. If someone gets in her way to cripple her in any manner, they will be punished severely. Once Okean has been upset, she will do anything in her power for revenge, including dishing out death to the offender. | Sociable | Okean likes to be around other dragons, however she does not like crowds. A group of friends and a glass of wine is what Okean seeks in social life. Parties are an occasion for Okean, while chatting with friends is almost every night. "If you dare to take one more step toward my brother, you'll forget how to even bite when I'm done with you."''-''Okean'' ༺HISTORY༻ | Dragonet | Okean was born in the Sea Kingdom, the polar opposite to her brother. Okean was raised by her father to never back down from a fight, so she didn't appear weak to the offender. taking this a little too seriously, Okean would lash out at any dragon who got in her way, sometimes severely. Okean's mother taught her to see life as it was, and to never morph it into something worse or more jolly. Attempting to stay true to her monther's words, Okean only made realistic comments about the things that were going on, good or bad. Her nature as a dragonet had an introverted stance, until she read a scroll about a dragon named Typhoon. Typhoon always saved the day with nothing but pure smarts and cunning, and OKean had always had a goal to be as smart as she could. Okean aspired to be smart and likeable like Typhoon, but often wound up getting bullied. This fired Okean up even more, and she found that she needed to be her own dragon, that she didn't want to be Typhoon, she wanted to be Okean, mainly because she would bebullied for trying to be a dragon that she wasn't. In an attempt to max her knowledge, Okean began reading and studying with most of her spare time. Okean began particularly intrested in Dragon Biology after a Rainwing speaker came to her school to talk about other dragon tribes and how they were built. After this sermon, Okean decided she wanted to be a scientist that studied other dragons and knew how dragons worked. | Student | As Okean began more involved in her later school years, her studies became focused primarily on dragon biology. As the years went on, Okean began to develop more intrests in dragon biology, eventually receiving her career credits on the topic. Okean graduated with a degree in biology and went on to become an ambassador of the Phyrrian Council Of Life Sciences. Some friends that she made over the years helped her see some of the beauty in dragons, and she began to try to make more accquaintances. | Adult | As an adult, Okean has still kept the ruthless ways she was taugh by her father, along with the realism she was taught by her mother. Okean has drifted far apart from her older brother, Ragun, yet they still work in the same biology lab. Okean has two dragons that she would cut any part of her personality out for, her best friend, Icharus, who she met on a trip, along with her half sister, Anikha. Okean has been in many fights with dragons that have insulted her for scribbling down notes and observing dragons, claiming that she was a "journalist", along with dragons insulting her line of work. One fight got out of hand, and Okean accidentally knocked out her adversary, who had called her a dirty seawing barnacle that beleived in a false cause. As the dragon continued to verbally harass her, occasionally whipping her with his tail, Okean snapped and grabbed the dragon by the throat in her talons, and smashed his head against a stone wall until he passed out. As a consequence for the violence, Okean was stripped of her right to ever hold ambassador duties or conferences with directors of Argentine, some of the biggest figureheads in the council. Okean has not had any major scientific breakthroughs yet, rather small discoveries. Her current project is how narcotics affect the abilities of dragons, mentally and physically. Icharus has been getting close to her lately, but Okean pretends that she doesn't notice and is trying to numb herself of the feelings she has deep down. |BASIC| Okean is a fairly light colored Seawing, with some darker areas on her scales. A genetic deformity caused by very slight inbreeding has prevented the growth of the two whiskers commonly found on a Seawing's chin. Her markings are often curved like claw marks, and she is 30ft tall and 74 feet long.|FACIAL| Okean has a shorter snout, but it is not too drastic. Her horns measure in at 18 inches from the base to the tip, and her teeth are around 4 inches at most. Her eyes are a deep sea green, and her pupils are an almost black blue, with compliments of silver in the iris. Okean has two markings beside each eye, that are not identical, but both look like slashes.|WINGS|Okean has very broad wings, spanning 102 feet. They drag the ground when she walks, causing her to have constant scabbing. Okean has kept her wings pristine, with only a few nicks on the membrane. She has dark blue wings, with lighter, curved markings bursting from the joints and fanning to the edge of the membrane. |TAIL| Okean's tail is approximately 37 feet in length, and is shaped like a paddle. Her tail is the same light color as her body, with underscales that fade to white at the tip (Odd, right?). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress